Ellie Hawke
Eleanor Tabitha Hawke (9:07-9:41) was a grouchy apostate mage, who through a series of mishaps ended up becoming the champion of Kirkwall. Though she could be a complete bitch at times, deep down she just wanted what was best for her friends and family, and would do whatever she could to protect them. Before the chantry explosion she had even began to mellow out a little. The attack steeled her resolve however, and led her to her fateful encounter with Tanith Adaar, the Inquisitor and Herald of Andraste. Overview Physical Appearance Ellie Hawke is a fairly attractive woman, with short black hair, that could best be described as windswept. She has pale blue eyes and a red streak across her nose. The Tale of the Champion claims that this is blood, but in reality it is in fact khaddis. She stands at around 5'3 and is incredibly skinny. Personality She is incredibly grumpy and grouchy, usually fairly pessimistic too. She doesn't put up with bullshit and isn't above threatening to stab people. She carries a knife that she's nicknamed the murder knife to make good on her threats. She's also fiercely loyal to those she cares about, and likes to engage in classically childish pastimes like snowball fights. 'Talents and Skills' Ellie is an accomplished force mage, who also specializes in primal magic. She knows enough healing magic to prevent someone from bleeding out, and the basics of most other magic schools, apart from elemental. She is also a well trained staff fighter, which she has used to her advantage when having to fight whilst Templars are around. Another skill she has is that she is a fairly good cook. She knew enough to keep her household fed after her mother died. Biography History Born in 9:07 Dragon to Malcom and Leandra Hawke, Ellie was the oldest of three siblings. For a few years she was brought up like any other peasant child in Ferelden, until her magic awoke. Unfortunately nobody realised it until she was scared by a large dog, and her magic showed itself in a terrible fashion. After Malcolm had buried the dog, making sure nobody had seen what had happened, he immediately began to train Ellie, though her lessons were cut short for a while when Leandra went into labour, and gave birth to twins. A boy, who they named Carver, after an old friend of Malcolms, and a girl, who they named Bethany, after her maternal grandmother. Ellie got on quite well with the two of them whilst they grew up, even helping Bethany when her magic first showed up. She defended them whenever other children picked on them, and though they argued a lot, like siblings often do, she would leap to their defense whenever possible. She may have thought this was a good thing, but it only caused resentment in Carver, which only grew when it seemed Malcolm was paying more attention to Ellie and Bethany, often spending time training the two of them and developing their magic. They spent a lot of Ellie's early life moving around so that they weren't located by the Templars, eventually settling in Lothering, where they became sheep farmers. Whilst they were living there however, Malcolm came down with a disease. It ultimately proved fatal, and he died in 9:25. After this, Ellie was in charge of the household, and with the increasing pressure that brought she became a lot harder and meaner. She grew apart from her siblings after an argument with Carver when he went and joined the army. Unknown to all of them however, things were only going to get worse. In-game In the year 9:30 Dragon, The Blight struck Ferelden. King Cailen and his army were butchered at Ostagar after the betrayal of Teyrn Loghain. Carver managed to escape before the Darkspawn horde overwhelmed Ostagar, escaping back to Lothering to warn his family of the coming danger. They fled just in time, with the Darkspawn hot on their heels as they butchered Lothering's populace, murdering anyone who got in their way, and dragging others off to some other, more terrible fate. They fought their way clear, and devised to catch a ship to Kirkwall in order to escape. On their way there however, they encountered other survivors from King Cailen's army. A woman named Aveline Vallen, and her husband. A wounded Templar named Ser Wesley Vallen. Whilst there was much mistrust between the two groups, due to their obvious differences, they decided that escaping the Blight took priority, and decided to work together to escape. However, tragedy soon struck the group. They reached a plateu, and were immediately swarmed by Darkspawn. They fought hard and well, but Ser Wesley, already tainted fell, greivously injured. And that was when the group was attacked by an ogre. Before anyone could react, it caught Bethany, and smashed her into a bloody mess, whilst Ellie could only watch in horror. Enraged, she and Carver butchered the beast, ensuring it stayed dead. It seemed they would all end up like Bethany and Wesley, when a high dragon swooped overhead, turning the Darkspawn to ash. It turned out that the dragon was Flemeth, and she gave Ellie a locket to take to the top of a mountain near Kirkwall. In return she would escort them safely to Gwaren, from where they would catch a boat. Before they left, Aveline put Wesley out of his misery at his request, and the Hawke's mourned for Bethany. Then they were away. The boat ride to Kirkwall was far from pleasant. They were crammed into the hold of a ship, along with hundreds of other refugees, packed in like sardines in a can. It took weeks for them to get there, and not all of the ships that set out made it. Eventually however, they arrived in Kirkwall, where they were greeted by Leandra's brother, Gamlen Amell. Unfortunately, he had lost the Amell estate and family fortune, and had no way to get them into the city, due to the high number of Ferelden refugees headed there for escape. The only way in was for Ellie, Carver and Aveline to join up with a group of mercenaries, who would pay off Gamlen's enormous debt and get them into the city if they worked for them for a year. Given as it was the best option they had, the two of them took it, and were finally able to enter Kirkwall proper. They worked for a year, eventually able to pay off the debt, but life didn't improve for them any, as they were stuck living in Lowtown, in the small pokey little house that Gamlen owned. They spent the time they weren't working scrounging money and saving as much as they could for a chance at a big break. Aveline got one, and managed to get a job as part of the city guard. Tempers frayed, and arguments were common, but they made do. Unfortunately they didn't even have enough money to go and find another home in Ferelden after Karrin Brosca slew the Archdemon Urthermiel and ended The Blight. Things only got worse when a qunari vessel ran aground, leaving the Arishok and a literal boatload of qunari stranded in a compound in Kirkwall's docks, vastly increasing tensions in the city, and sending several mercenary groups like the Valo-Kas scarpering for other parts of the Free Marches. Finally however, after The Blight had ended, their big chance came, when a dwarf named Bartrand Tethras started looking for hired hands to join an expedition to the Deep Roads. Unfortunately, Bartrand refused them, as they didn't have enough money. However, for once a stroke of luck came their way, as when Ellie got pickpocketed, the thief was stopped by Bartrand's brother, a dwarf named Varric Tethras, who had taken an interest in the two of them, and pointed them to various little jobs that needed completing that were offering money. It turned out, Bartrand needed a partner willing to invest 50 sovereigns in the business, as well as maps to the Deep Roads. He also gave them the rumours of a Grey Warden that was apparently holed up in Dark Town, who might have the maps they needed to find the Thaig they were looking for. The Grey Warden was named Anders, and he offered them the maps so long as Ellie and Carver helped his lover escape from the circle. Reluctantly, Ellie agreed. They went to the Chantry at night time, and found his lover, named Karl there. Unfortunately, it was a trap, and Karl had been made tranquil. They were attacked by templars, the mages only managing to fend them off because Carver was there. Due to the Anders being an abomination, the magic around him awoke Karl from his tranquility long enough to beg Anders to kill him. After doing so, they returned to his clinic and he gave Ellie and Carver the maps. Now that all she needed was 50 sovereigns, Ellie began to knuckle down, taking on various tasks and getting money however she could. One particular job led to her fighting slavers, who had been on the lookout for a mysterious elf. The elf in question was a white haired man named Fenris, who was hunting his master, a man named Danarius. They helped him take over his masters old estate, butchering the slavers that lived there. Another led to her encountering a woman from Rivain, a pirate captain named Isabela, who was on the track of a certain relic. Instead, they found a group of rival pirates who attempted to kill the group. After fighting their way out, Isable stuck with them, citing that they were bringing some fun to the city. Whilst she was headed to the chanters board, she overheard an argument between a Mother and a man from Starkhaven named Sebastian Vael. It turned out that he had posted a job offer asking for the murderers of his family to be killed, offering a handsome some of money to do so. Ellie gladly accepted and killed them at their camp on the Wounded Coast. During this time, she decided to do as Flemeth had asked her and headed up Sundermount. There she found a clan of dalish elves, led by Keeper Marethari. Upon telling her what they had to do, Marethari gave them a guide, a young woman named Merrill, who was a pariah to her clan for her use of blood magic. She led them to the top of Sundermount, and after placing the amulet on the shrine of Mythal, Flemeth emerged, spoke a few words of wisdom, and then left. When they came down, Marethari asked Ellie to take care of Merrill, sending her to live in Kirkwall. At one point whilst she was visiting Merrill to see how she was fitting in, she overheard a templar named Thrask talking with an elven woman named Arianni, as her son had been displaying magical powers, and now he had run away. After Thrask left, Ellie approached the lady, asking if she could help. She was directed to the boy's (Feynriel) father, a man named Vincento. After reassuring him that they only wanted to help, Vincento directed them to a disgraced former templar named Samson, who was helping smuggle mages out of the city. He pointed them in the direction of a private dock. The group arrived there and found that it had been taken over by slavers, who had cornered a mage. Seeing no way out, the mage gave in to possession, becoming an abomination that Ellie and her friends had to kill. After slaying the abomination and the slavers, they found out the mage was the daughter of Ser Thrask, and that Feynriel had been taken by a man named Danzig. Following the trail to Darktown, they confronted the slaver, and after killing him and his men, found a letter, pointing to slaver caverns on the wounded coast. They headed there and fought their way through the operation, killing every slaver they came across and freeing Feynriel. With Merrill's help, they convinced him to join the dalish clan on Sundermount. Afterwards, the group returned to Kirkwall, telling Arianni that her son was safe, and informing Ser Thrask of what had happened to his daughter. Later on, Ellie was contacted again by Ser Thrask, asking her to help him deal with a group of apostates from Starkhaven, who were hiding out in a cave near the city. Upon entering it, the group were beset by waves of the undead, and after fighting through, found themselves face to face with a blood mage, who refused to listen to reason. It was only due to Aveline decapitating him that the group managed to survive. They were then faced with the survivors, one of whom included an insufferable bitch who went by the name of Grace, who yelled at the group for killing the blood mage, and then had the audacity to ask them to kill Thrask so she and the rest of her group could get away. She reluctantly agreed when Ellie said she would attempt to persuade him they were dead, only upon their exit they were confronted by a different group of Templars, led by a man named Karras. After failing to persuade them they were dead, a fight broke out, with Ellie and her friends barely managing to win. Even after that, Grace remaind a bitch, and left without a word of thanks. They did receive thanks from Thrask though, who they helped hide the bodies of his former comrades. Afterwards, whilst she was shopping for supplies in The Gallows courtyard, Ellie was approached by a woman named Macha, who was worried as a bunch of Templar recruits had gone missing, amongst them her brother Keran. Ellie agreed, knowing how important family was. After questioning other Templar recruits, Ellie found out that one of the ones who had gone missing had reappeared, before going to the wounded coast in order to clear his head. When the group arrived there, they found the recruit being threatened at sword point by knight-captain Cullen, who had transferred to Kirkwall after the events that had happened in Kinloch Hold during The Blight. Ellie rushed to intervene, but ended up fighting by the side of the knight-captain after the recruit transformed into a shade, and summoned several more to the field. After slaying the demons, Cullen revealed that the recruit and Keran had been known to visit the brothel known as The Blooming Rose, and asked Ellie for help in getting information from there, as he had been... unsuccessful. That evening, Hawke and co went to the den of sin, and after questioning the lady in charge, found out that Keran had been seeing a prostitute who went by the name Idunna. The Exotic Wonder of the East. Upon questioning her, the woman played dumb, but then something more... sinister came into play. The group were unable to move, and Ellie was forced to draw her knife. Before she could slit her own throat however, she managed to break free of the blood mages curse, and stabbed her. Searching through her possessions, she found Idunna had been part of a group that had been forcing demons into templar recruits in order to wreak havoc in their ranks. Tracking the group to Dark Town, they fought their way through a horde of demons, coming face to face with the madwoman behind the group, a mage named Tarohne, who wished to make the free marches like the Tevinter Imperium, including the slavery and blood sacrifices, and was intending to use an army of demons to do so. Refusing to let the madwoman succeed, Ellie and friends fought her, emerging bloody but triumphant. After freeing Keran, and taking him back to Cullen, Ellie asked for him to be reinstated into the Templar Order, as he was hardly to blame for what had happened. Whilst traveling around Kirkwall's locales, Ellie encountered a dwarf named Javaris Tintop, and his bodyguards, who were being attacked by giant spiders. After killing the horrible creatures, Javaris hired Ellie to do a job for him, and asked her to hunt down a band of Tal-Vashoth on the wounded coast, and obtain information concerning something called Blackpowder, an explosive that didn't need magic or lyrium to work. Heading to the wounded coast, Ellie met a qunari, who warned them that a group of Tal-Vashoth had set up an ambush for travellers. Persuading the giant to help her, Ellie and the qunari fought through the ambush, killing the Tal-Vashoth there, and storming their hideout, wiping the band out completely. Upon returning to Javaris, he told them they had an appointment with the Arishok, which caused Isabela to mysteriously disappear. Upon meeting the Arishok, they were informed they had misunderstood, and there had been no deal for the blackpowder, or gaatlock, as the qunari called it, and the group were asked to leave the compound. Ellie made sure to get her money from the dwarf, though he handed it over begrudgingly. Later on, Ellie overheard a rumour of somebody from the chantry offering a large sum of money for a secret task, and to meet a Sister Petrice in Lowtown at night. When she went there, she saw the sister get attacked by muggers. Fighting them off, Ellie was then led to a safehouse, out of the way of Lowtown's main streets. Once they were inside they were introduced to a qunari mage, or Saarebas, who Petrice called Ketojan, a survivor of a clash between a group of qunari, and a group of Tal-Vashoth, who Petrice was helping to smuggle to safety. Hawke agreed to help, and they went through a secret passage in the safe house in order to escape the city unseen. Unfortunately, this passage was known about by a few other locals, including a band of thugs that decided to attack the group. After killing them, they emerged on to the wounded coast, where they were confronted by a band of qunari, who told them that the members of Ketojan's Karataam had been killed and laid out in a trail leading to this exact location, and demanding Ketojan be handed over and killed as he may be tainted. Things turned sour, and the two groups fought, with Ellie and her friends emerging triumphant. Afterwards, Ketojan finally spoke, and told Ellie a little about The Qun, before immolating himself. Upon return to the safe house in order to confront Petrice, she found her and her templar assistant packing up, intending to leave without a trace. Upon asking her why, Ellie was informed that her death would have been used to turn The Chantry against the qunari. As much as she would have loved to stab her right there, all Ellie could do was insist that this wasn't over, as Petrice and her Templar left. There were several other jobs Ellie did before they went on the expedition, including finding some cargo for a man named Martin, who set up an illicit shop in The Hanged Man pub. She also helped Viscount Dumar out, when his son, Saemus had disappeared. She found him on the wounded coast, kneeling over the body of his dead qunari lover, who had been killed by another band of mercenaries, led by a woman named Ginnis, who wanted the reward the Viscount was offering. After threatening Saemus, she was attacked by Ellie and her friends, who successfully took out the mercenary group and returned him home safely. They also helped a man in Hightown, who wanted to know what had happened to his workers, at a mine known as The Bone Pit. Investigating, they found that the mine had been attacked by a dragon. After killing the creature, Ellie was given a 50% share in the mine, and convinced the surviving workers to go back. She also was asked for help by a magistrate who's son, Kelder, had gone missing. Upon finding the cave where the son was, she found out he had been murdering elven children, and had one in there with him now. Confronting him, he begged for death, a mercy Ellie was quick to give him. Ellie and Carver also recovered the deed to the Amell estate from slavers. They butchered their way through the disgusting people and found out Gamlen had never been left the estate, and it had all been Leandra's. After finding this out, and having a harsh and heavy conversation with Gamlen, Leandra began to petition the Viscount to get her estate back. Finally, they had enough money to go on the expedition. Before they could go, Leandra arrived and begged Ellie to not take Carver with her, as she couldn't bear the thought of anything happening to the two of them. Ellie reassured her mother that it would be fine, and she, Varric, Carver and Anders headed off to the Deep Roads, along with the rest of Bartrands expedition, which included Bodahn Feddic, and his boy Sandal. Into the depths of the cavernous tunnels they journeyed, walking for days on end. There were very few encounters with any Darkspawn, as it was so soon after The Blight that most of them were either dead or being driven off the surface. Eventually, they came to a place where the path was blocked by a cave in. As Bartrand ordered them to find a way to move the rubble or find a way around, Ellie and her friends were asked by Bodahn to find his boy, who'd gone wandering off somewhere. Whilst looking, they fought off a few darkspawn, and found a side entrance that the caravan could fit through. Continuing on down they found Sandal surrounded by a horde of dead Darkspawn, including one ogre that had been frozen solid. At this time, Carver suddenly started having a coughing fit. After assuring Ellie that it was nothing, the group continued, fighting off more Darkspawn, and deeper in, even a dragon. It was around this point that the architecture started getting strange. Continuing through they found a room, where upon a pedestal was an idol made entirely of lyrium. Peculiarly however, it was red. Handing the idol over to Bartrand, the group were discussing the importance of such a discovery when disaster struck. Bartrand, unwilling to split the prophet three ways sealed them inside the room they'd found the idol in, leaving them there to rot. Luckily they were able to find a back passage out of the room, and ventured deeper into the architecture, hoping to find a way out. Whilst going through, they were attacked by profane, hunger demons that possessed rocks and gave them unholy life. Eventually, after fighting off a particularly large horde of them, one promised to lead them out of the Deep Roads in exchange for leaving them alone. Reluctantly agreeing, Ellie followed the profane, who warned them of danger between them and the exit. As they entered a vast cavern, the ground trembled, and a horrific monster called a Rock Wraith sprang forth and attacked them. It was a long and grueling fight, but they were eventually able to slay the creature. It turned out it had been guarding a large pile of treasure, which Ellie and her friends claimed for themselves. It was at that point however, Carver collapsed. Whilst fighting the Darkspawn, he had been Tainted, and was now inching ever slowly towards death. Distressed, Ellie begged Anders to do something, and he led her to a group of Grey Wardens, who were led by a man named Stroud. Reluctantly, Stroud took Carver with him to become a Grey Warden, warning Ellie that he might not survive. And so the group returned home, leaving Ellie to break the news to her mother. Her mother didn't take the news well, and held Ellie responsible for what had happened. It wasn't all bad news however. Now Ellie had the money from the expedition, the council were more than happy to give them their estate back, and the family moved in. Soon after, they received a letter from Carver, confirming he was still alive and had taken to The Wardens like a duck to water. Bodahn, after finding out Ellie was alive, went and became her manservant, in order to thank her for getting Sandal back to him safe and sound. Ellie soon set about getting into the swing of being a noble, attending dinners, fancy parties and the like. She even took dancing classes at the behest of her mother, much as she would rather not have done. In this time she met Sebastian Veil, who even though he spent most of his time in Kirkwall's chantry, was invited to many functions as the Prince of Starkhaven. He thanked her for slaying the people who had murdered his family, and they became good friends over the years. Shortly after they had moved into the estate, Ellie received an invitation to a soiree held by Duke Prosper at Chateu Haine, who had brought a ring that had been discovered on the expedition. Before Ellie could go however, she met a peculiar and slightly annoying elf named Tallis, who wanted Ellie's help with stealing a jewel from the duke. Ellie, figuring the money from it would solidify their claim to the estate well enough so that nobody could evict them again, agreed, and so together they went to the chateu. Once there, before they could enter, they had to participate in a wyvern hunt, at the dukes bequest. They journeyed through the grounds surrounding the chateu, gathering things that would help them lure the wyvern to them, dealing with ghasts, dragonlings, and even some demons, because apparently you can't go anywhere without demons attacking you. Eventually, they lured out and slew an alpha wyvern, in a difficult and brutal fight. However, before they could go back and enter the chateu, they were accosted by baron Arlange, who was so angry that a dirty commoner had slew a wyvern before him, that he and his men attempted to kill Ellie and friends, and claim the wyvern corpse as his own. Of course, going up against Ellie and friends ended up with him losing. Badly. Before Ellie had a chance to strike him down, duke Prosper and his men arrived, and restrained the baron, asking Ellie whether or not he should be killed. Ellie, not one for letting her enemies live, had him killed. Post-game Here's what happened after the events of said game, brosef. Relationships Here's what happened with the companions, yo. Miscellaneous What else happened, or what else can you tell us about Your OC, bruh? Think of things like likes, dislikes, fears, strengths and weaknesses, etc. This is as close as you'll get to being able to word-vomit about your OC while keeping the article organized and will probably be the longest section. Feel free to add sub-headings as necessary with sub-heading 2: Like So 'Links' Reddit Headcanon Threads: Things they would hate to become Family meals and conflict deals Lewd headcanons (NSFW) Gifts and failed ambitions Change and music Illness and old lives Snowball fights and ugly sweaters Resolutions, drinking and new years eve Immoral acts and TV Tropes Self righteousness and arguments Left brain and right brain and LI attraction First kills and nemeses LI descriptions, getting together and first dates Ever changing family Daemonic possession and early memories Unrequited feelings, unequal respect and ungraciously stuffing themselves Lack of skill and misunderstandings Technology skill and internet quiz forms Sense of humour, specialist topics and stories Secrets First kisses, Meet the Family, and getting knocked down a peg or two Reddit Writing prompt Threads: Alone with a pirate and the sea Non-Reddit links (AO3, DeviantArt, Tumblr): Not gonna happen Gallery paranormal.png|Sample Photo Category:Hawke Category:Human Category:Mage Category:Force Mage Category:Isabela Romance Category:Midnight-Rising